une rumeur à la noix
by ylg
Summary: où Mizuiro est un sacré manipulateur, Keigo s'enfonce dans la louze et Tatsuki pète un câble... [comment ça, Tatsuki x Chizuru ?]


Titre : une rumeur à la con  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Bleach  
Genre : lycéen  
Couples : Tatsuki x Orihime... comment ça, Tatsuki / Chizuru ?  
Rating : G / K  
Disclaimer : tout est à Tite Kubo rien n'est à moi.  
C'est parti d'une discussion avec Nelja sur les gribouillages de fin de chapitre sur les personnages du monde physique pendant l'arc du Seireitei : mais qu'est-ce que Keigo a bien pu faire pour que Tatsuki soit en pétard contre lui ?  
(pas de spoil)

oOo

De derrière un cahier quelconque, Keigo observait les filles à l'autre bout de la salle. Il n'était pas loin de pleurnicher :

« C'est pas juste…  
-Hm ?  
-Arisawa, vraiment, elle devrait laisser faire Honshō ! si je ne peux pas avoir Inoue moi-même, je voudrais au moins voir Honshō lui sauter dessus, je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à nous laisser regarder !  
-Euh, Keigo…  
-Mais non, il y a toujours Arisawa la défenseuse des bonnes mœurs pour l'en empêcher ! »

Keigo frappa son bureau d'un bon coup de cahier pour passer sa rage ; Mizuiro leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver pour si peu…  
-Si peu ? mais c'est d'_Inoue_ qu'il s'agit !  
-Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne l'auras pas. »

Keigo reprit son cahier et mordit dedans de dépit. L'air de rien, Mizuiro reprit :

« Encore que… si ça se trouve…  
-Eh ?  
-He bien, peut-être qu'on se trompe.  
-Quoi, sur Honshō ? impossible ! son comportement est clair comme de l'eau de roche !  
-Non, je veux dire, peut-être que si Arisawa se met entre les deux, c'est parce qu'elle veut la garder pour elle.  
-Inoue et Arisawa ? »

Keigo se frappa la tête contre la table, désespéré.

« Mais elle ressemble beaucoup trop à un garçon ! ça n'aurait rien d'excitant ! »

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de Mizuiro ; son ami semblait n'avoir aucun goût en matière de filles. Ou du moins, de filles ensemble…

« Euh… non. Je voulais dire, si Arisawa voulait garder _Honshō _pour elle.  
-Uh ?  
-Elle passe son temps à lui crier dessus et à la taper et Honshō n'a pas l'air de se plaindre. Si ça se trouve, elles aiment ça toutes les deux et Inoue leur sert juste de prétexte. Après tout, ça fait longtemps qu'Inoue et Arisawa sont amies, si elles étaient ensemble, ça se saurait. Mais Honshō ?  
-Uh… »

Un sourire de dément illumina progressivement le visage de Keigo.

« Mais alors, rien n'est perdu ! »

Mizuiro se contenta de se replonger dans son manga, jouant l'indifférence à la suite des événements. Transporté, Keigo entreprit de grimper sur son bureau, l'air de vouloir annoncer au monde entier sa joie.

« Demain même je m'y mets ! elle me tombera dans les bras !  
-Oui oui, c'est ça… »

Juché sur son pupitre, Keigo vociféra un  
« Glory alleluïa ! », en anglais dans le texte, mais avec un accent japonais effroyable,  
qui lui valut quelques regards exaspérés de la part des élèves sérieux qui tentaient de réviser, quelques regards catastrophés de la part de ses amis proches et une indifférence blasée de la part de tout le reste de la classe.

Puis il sauta dans une belle imitation de Superman bourré et s'avança d'un pas résolu vers Chizuru. Les larmes aux yeux, il lui prit les mains.

« Courage ! je_sais_que tu arriveras à faire ressortir son côté féminin, je suis de tout cœur avec vous, l'amour triomphera ! »

Et il la planta elle, ainsi que les autres filles avec qui elle discutait avant qu'il ne vienne l'interrompre. Elles le regardèrent retourner comploter ses Grands Plans de Conquête derrière son cahier, complètement interloquées.

Le détail crucial que Keigo avait oublié, c'est que le lendemain, les vacances d'été commençaient et Orihime partait en vacances, paraît-il chez sa tante ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et entre-temps, quelqu'un –Ryō, sans doute- avait fini par émettre la supposition étrangement juste que la fille intérieure dont Asano parlait, si on cherchait parmi l'entourage de Chizuru, ben c'était peut-être Tatsuki.

Elle évita de faire part de cette idée farfelue à la principale intéressée, bien sûr, mais demanda quand même à Chizuru, sait-on jamais. Laquelle bien sûr nia avec véhémence –certains disent même avec horreur !

Ça ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd –mais peut-être dans celle de Michiru ?

Et certains trouvèrent qu'elle se récriait avec _beaucoup trop_ d'emportement et que c'était suspect.

Et c'est ainsi que durant les vacances, au hasard des rencontres fortuites des camarades de classe au détour d'une rue, à la terrasse d'un café ou au milieu d'un festival, la rumeur comme quoi Tatsuki et Chizuru seraient un couple et qu'Asano les auraient vues se murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, et même se peloter, enfla et se répandit lentement mais sûrement…

Au moins, elle mit tout de même un certain temps avant de revenir aux oreilles de Tatsuki. Toujours ça de répit…

Encore que certains pensent qu'en fait, sa réaction fut _encore pire_ à cause de ce délai : apprenant ce qui courait dans son dos depuis bien trop longtemps sans qu'elle soit au courant et puisse démentir, elle imagina tout de suite le pire du pire de ce qui pourrait venir à l'esprit de ses pervers de camarades de classe et passa en mode berserk.

…

Après quoi, Karin prit note de demander à son frère de dire à ses amis de ne pas trop s'entretuer pour des broutilles, parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas, de devoir soigner les plaies et bosses de l'autre louzeur ensuite, et pire encore, que Midoriko lui fasse ensuite la tête pour ça parce qu'elle était jalouse sans raison.  
Et que Yuzu avait aussi autre chose à faire que de le consoler de s'être fait démolir par une fille, même championne de karate, pour quelque chose qui n'était même pas sa faute à la base.  
Et puis que zut, c'était terriblement embarrassant qu'Isshin se mette en tête de lui donner des conseils en matière de séduction, ça donnait mauvais genre à la clinique.

* * *

Et Mizuiro dans tout ça me demanderez-vous ? he bien je vous dirai que je n'en sais rien, il est tellement doué pour rejeter la faute sur les autres que plus personne ne se souvient que c'était sa faute à lui, à part les lecteurs tatillons, et même moi je ne m'en sors pas avec les excuses fumeuses qu'il a sorties pour se faire oublier.


End file.
